


Freckle

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Healing, Sam Ships It, after-care from hunting, beat up dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester gets beat up from a hunt Castiel notices that his favorite freckle can't be seen anymore. A cute little fluffy moment follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckle

Castiel had a favorite freckle on Dean. He had never told anyone about it. Every once in a while he thought about pointing it out to the man but he figured that would be a terrible idea. Dean wasn’t much for affection and Castiel didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

Then something terrible happened. Dean got beat up fairly bad during a hunt and came back with his face almost torn apart. Castiel had seen him messed up like this a few times but never, ever, had the freckle on the tip of his jawline been compromised. Castiel couldn't see it. He tried more than once and he couldn’t see it. 

They were sitting across from each other at the dinner table and Sam was going on and on about some new research he found on the darkness. Castiel didn’t care. He couldn’t see Dean’s freckle. Without meaning to he shifted a little too close to see if he could tell if it was even still there. Dean jumped back and froze.

“Personal space, Cas. Remember?”

“Sorry. I was just trying to, um. I’m sorry.”

“Trying to what?” Sam cocked an eyebrow and smiled at him. Castiel could feel the air in the bunker shift as Dean looked at him confused. 

“I was just trying to, um, see something.”

“See what?” Dean looked more interested than revolted so Castiel continued. 

“I just, your cut on your face. It just, um. A freckle was there.”

“What?” Dean brought his finger up to his face and winced. “Where?”

“On your jaw.” Castiel looked away and buried his face in his hands. This was incredibly embarrassing. 

“How do you know there was a freckle there?”

“Oh. I don’t know.” His words were muffled by his hands and he sighed. “It was my favorite.”

Sam burst into a fit of laughter but Dean didn’t smile. He stared at Castiel like he was some rare flower that had just been discovered. Sam stood up and mumbled something about “Destiel” but neither of them acknowledged him as he walked out. When Dean finally smiled it was with pity, and something else. Love, maybe? Castiel tried to shake the thought off. 

“You want to heal it, don’t you?”

“NO. Of course not. I know how you feel about me doing that.” Even as he said the words he could feel his grace throbbing underneath his fingertips. His hands itched to touch. “It's just, I'm not sure if it will heal right. What if there’s a scar in it’s place or it disappears. I mean, I don’t know how freckles work but I'm just concerned.”

“Go ahead.” Dean whispered. His smile was encouraging now. “Heal it, Cas. I don’t mind.” 

“Really?” Castiel smiled wide at him and Dean nodded. 

“Just this once. If it means so much to you.”

“Okay.” Castiel didn’t give him a chance to argue or change his mind. He reached forward and touched the man’s face, making the cuts and bruises fade, then disappear completely. He smiled at the sight of the familiar freckle, nestled in between the stubble. Dean’s breath hitched. The whole situation was probably the most intimate thing he had experienced. Who memorized freckles? 

Castiel leaned forward slowly, making his intentions clear. When his lips reached the freckle he hovered for a moment, then placed a soft kiss on it. Dean shivered. “All better.” Castiel whispered, his breath a ghost across Dean’s skin. Then he stood up and left the kitchen, leaving Dean to sit there with a clear face and an ache in his heart.


End file.
